The Smartphone Hour (Rich Set a Fire)
Lyrics [JENNA] O-M-G Chlo, answer me Woah, wait until I tell you what I heard! It's too FUCKED to type, this shit is ripe Call back, I'll yell you every word [CHLOE] Jenna Rolan calling Ugh, Jenna Rolan calling... Jenna Rolan calling... Hey! JENNA Ohmygod- Ohmygod- Okay, so! At the end of last night's party Very end of last night's party Did you see Rich? CHLOE Oh I saw Rich JENNA So he's behaving hazy like a tweaking junkie Flailing crazy like a freaking monkey CHLOE He's gotta learn to handle his high Shouldn't drink so much for a small guy JENNA Right, but, he wasn't drunk CHLOE The hell you say, Jenna? JENNA Yo, he wasn't drunk! CHLOE The hell you say, Jenna? JENNA No! Because I heard from Dustin Kropp That Rich had barely touched a drop Which means that you can't blame the things he did on alcohol It's just so terrible, I don't want to relive it all But do you want me to tell you? CHLOE Spit it out! Spit it out! JENNA You really want me to tell you? CHLOE Spit it out! Spit it out! JENNA I'll tell you 'cause you are my closest friend! CHLOE No, I'm not? JENNA Yeah, I know But here's what happened at the party's end Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! (Woah) Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! (Woah) I thought I was dreaming Everybody was screaming! When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house CHLOE O-M-G Brooke, answer me Look, wait until I tell you what I saw! [BROOKE] Ignore! CHLOE Hmph! And also space and frowny face I'm sorry that Jeremy made out with me at the party But it was totally his fault And let's not let boys ever come between us ever again okay? Smiley face, lipstick, kitty paw BROOKE Hey CHLOE We cool? BROOKE We are CHLOE Okay, so! At the end of last night's party Did you see Rich? BROOKE No, I was crying CHLOE So he's behaving weird and I was frightened 'Cause I feared his state was heightened BROOKE He's gotta learn to not really smoke a lot He shouldn't get so high for a tiny guy BOTH He's gotta learn to not really smoke a lot He shouldn't get so high for a tiny guy CHLOE Right, but, he wasn't high! So you can't blame the things he did on pot It's just so awful, so I'll talk about it a lot Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! (Woah) I thought I was dreaming Everybody was screaming! When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house Hey, Everybody! Have you heard? Rich set a fire, now go send the word! + (ENSEMBLE) Sending a text (Text!) Sending a tweet (Tweet!) Sending a text (Text!) + JENNA + (ENSEMBLE) Tweet (Tweet!) Release the information, step, and repeat! + (ENSEMBLE) I'll spread the word! (Woooord!) That Rich is flecked (Flecked?) No, I meant fucked Did I say 'flecked'? Sorry guys, that's just my auto-correct (Always be aware of auto-correct!) ALL R-I-C-H Can't you see? Just how much I care about your tragedy Change my profile pic to you Now I fully understand what you're going through R-I-C-H It's a drag I read, she read, they read you're in a body bag R-I-C-H Can't you see? Just how much I love your tragedy Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Sup! Sup! Sup! Sup! FIRE! Hey! (Ha!) Talk it, text it, pass it, talk it! (Bickering) Woaaaaah Ready? Okay Here we go! Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! (Woah) Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! It was so terribly gory I got the whole bloody story Yeah, I wasn't quite there But I know what happened I swear! + CHLOE + BROOKE When Rich set a fire and he burned the house down When Rich set a fire and he leveled the town ALL When Rich set a fire and he fled to Bombay When Rich set a fire 'cause he knew he was gay When Rich set a fire and he melted his head When Rich set a fire and he's totally dead When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! Burned it down! (Woah) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Burned it down! (Woah) Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Burned it down! (Woah) Did ya hear? Did ya hear? That Rich set a fire and he burned down the- Rich set a fire and he burned down the- Rich set a fire and he burned down the house + CHLOE + BROOKE He told me cause he's my best friend! ALL Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! Send! Parodies Content Deleted Featured Characters * Jenna Rolan * Chloe Valentine * Brooke Lohst * Madeline * Madeleine * Katrina * Thalia * Awkward Gay Boy Trivia TBA Gallery Category:Songs